


When I Say Shotgun You Say Wedding

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione have some big news for her parents.





	When I Say Shotgun You Say Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Ron sat next to Hermione squirming and twisting his hands in his anxiety.

_How did I ever let her talk me into this?_   

Not that it mattered; the gentlemanly part of him knew that he couldn’t let her go through this alone. Not when it was somewhat –oh, bugger it! – mostly his fault.

 

Ron pretended to examine the buttonhole on the cuff of his shirt and cast a furtive glance at Hermione’s parents. Her mum looked genuinely curious, but her father… He was wrinkling his forehead in the same way Hermione did when she was trying to figure him out. She always seemed to know when he was feeling guilty or nervous about something. It didn’t seem like Ron was going to be able to hide his unease from Mr. Granger either.

 

“Mum, Dad,” Hermione began in a calm, yet confident voice. “There's something Ron and I would like to tell you.”

 

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at the young couple. “Go on, dear, what’s your big news?”

 

Hermione shot a look at Ron, but he was determined to keep his mouth shut. Finally, she sighed. “Ron and I are going to have a baby.”

 

The smile slid off Mrs. Granger’s face. Mr. Granger was clenching his jaw so tightly that there was a nerve twitching back near his ear. 

 

Ron’s fingers inched toward his wand, just in case.

 

It was ages before Mr. Granger broke the silence. “So when’s the wedding,” he asked Ron through gritted teeth.

 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. “Erm…”

  


End file.
